Lose Control
by EvenAngelsFall96
Summary: Kelly's got a new roommate, what does she think of this mysterious girl she's being forced to room with? Well nobody knows, not even Kelly, because to determine whether or not you like someone, you need to meet them first. Kelly/Annabelle Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Kelly's POV**

**Second day into the school year**

"Kelly, can I have a quick word with you before you go back to the rest of the girls? It will only take a minute I assure you" I turned to see Miss Fritton facing me with an expectant look on her face standing outside her door.

"Um, Sure, what's up?" I ask as I walk into her office

"Well, you see Kelly, a new student is to attend this year as I'm sure you already know"

She was right, I did, we were all inside and had _just_ started unpacking our things when Polly started yelling something about a man in Miss Fritton's office so we all went to watch what was going on and listened to them talk about some new girl coming, but since the cameras hadn't been running all summer, they had static and where getting a little glitchy from under use, so we didn't really get much.

It didn't seen like too big of a deal though, the first years were trying to come up with some stuff to do to her with some help from the older girls, other than that the rest of us just figured we'd come to a conclusion once she got here, the only reason I'm not with them right now is because Polly asked me to go around and fix all of the cameras to how there supposed to be.

"Yea, I heard, what about her?" weird, she was usually right to the point but right now she was just-

As if she could read my mind she quickly blurted "You're going to have to share your room with her!"

Okay, now we're moving onto a touchy subject, you see, I'm the only one who has my own room at , besides the teachers of course, and I have my own room for a reason,

First off; My mom and Miss Fritton are friends and have apparently known each other for a very long time, and since my mom has to work all the time, some sort of job working for the government, I don't know, she never really talks about it, anyways, I have to stay at the school with Miss Fritton every summer and during all of the breaks so I need a good place to keep all of my things.

Second of all; I'm not much of a people person, and really, I don't think I could have a roommate, we would drive each other crazy, its already hard enough sometimes living in the same building as some of these girls and listening to them around the clock, I don't need to have somebody sharing a _bedroom_ with me you know?

And Third; I don't _want_ to share it, and you might think I'm acting babyish but its not like my room is THAT big to begin with, I mean sure, it has a bunk bed, and two dressers, and two shelves, two closets, a private bathroom attached to it a- OK! maybe its big but that doesn't mean I wanted to share it with some new girl!

"B-b-b-but but but" nice job Kelly, now your just being pathetic, suck it up, your head girl, you're supposed to be setting an example for all of the other girls here, so pull yourself together and set a good one.

"But wwwhhhhyyy!" I whined, two words, Epic Fail. Miss Fritton was looking at me, not bothering to hide the amused expression on her face.

"Just trust me and try to relax Kelly, I wouldn't have made you two roommates if I didn't think you two could get along, in fact I think she very may be the ONLY one you could possibly be able to get along with, and besides she's pretty conservative, keeps too herself, you know, more of the quiet type, and I doubt you'll even see her once a week."

"What do you mean I won't see her! Won't she be, oh I don't know, _sleeping there?_" I mean really, how can you live in the same room together, sleep in the same room together, and get ready in the same room together, and not see your roommate for a week?

"And besides, how do you know what she's like anyways? That guy that was here could have lied you know! She could be some crazy serial killer! Or have a track record! Or be some sort of druggie! We don't know! She could-"

"Enough Kelly" to be honest, I'm glad she stopped me mid-rant because I had no idea where I was going with that thing.

"the reason that I know what she's like is because she's my niece, and I happen to see her fairly often" she stated matter of factly

"Oh," I said in my shocked stupor, "Never mind then" and with that I walked out the door of her office toward the dorms, fully set on reporting my findings to the rest of the troops, so I slowly made my way there, still in a slightly dazed state.

**I've never done a story for St. Trinians before, even though I love the movie, so tell me if you like it, and if you don't tell me what to fix, constructive criticism is the best kind =) Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ~EvenAngelsFall96~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kelly's POV**

So, its been what, two weeks since I talked to Miss Fritton? Yup, two whole weeks, and you remember that mysterious roommate I was supposed to get right? The one who I was going to get along with oh so well? She hasn't even shown her face yet, now, that normally wouldn't bother me, as that's more time I have to myself in my own room and nobody to share it with, except for the fact that Miss Fritton told me yesterday that she got here a week ago.

That's right, a week ago, so now, not only is there a new girl, now there's a new girl that nobody's seen but her aunt, but the weirdest thing? There's absolutely no sign of her, what so ever, no clothes in the extra dresser, the top bunk isn't slept in, no new shampoo or conditioner in the shower, no nothing. So what did we do? Well, we did what we always do when we want to find, watch, or target someone, we got on Polly's laptop and checked every single one of the cameras.

First we went to Miss Fritton and asked her around what time her so called niece got here,  
Then we went in and found all of the recorded data in the cameras around that time, but the weird thing? Nothing was there.

Now I don't mean that you couldn't see anybody walk in, I mean _nothing_ was there, as in the cameras watching the entrance to the school where the cars come up was total static, then about five or so minutes later they were fine again but now nobody was there, everything was just as it had been before the static.

Most people would write it off as some minor technical difficulties with the cameras, but you don't understand. Polly's cameras never just _don't _work, if the cameras weren't working it meant somebody has messed around with them, to make it weirder though, was that after we saw the static, we decided to check all of the other tapes, of hallways, doorways, the dorms, Miss Fritton's office, we checked everything. EVERYTHING! And do you know what we found, static after static after static.

But here's the thing, they weren't all static at the same time, it left a trail, so we know exactly where whoever it was went, but not what they look like, who would be _that_ secretive about what they look like? So all in all, we had a super confusing hour and a half looking through all of the tapes, and trust me, Polly was _FREAKING OUT_, because until now, nobody has ever found a way to be totally St. Trinian proof, and now, there's somebody walking around that we're totally blind to. Something which until now has never happened to this school, _ever_. So to tell you the truth, we were all kind of freaking out.

**~ 30 Minutes after checking the Cameras~**

"Polly, we get it, your upset about the cameras, now just shut up and sit down, we need to come up with a plan"

"A plan to do what Kel? So far whoever this girl is hasn't started anything with us, according to you she hasn't even used up any space in your room! There's absolutely nothing to go on nor a reason to try. Maybe you should just be glad she isn't messing with your space and when she does show up… well we can deal with mess whenever it comes, okay? Why don't we just forget it for now?"

I admit, Polly's speech did kind of have a point. Its not like this girl has been any trouble so far, right? Maybe we should just forget about it until something happens…

I let out a sigh "Yea, I guess your right, its just weird, ya know? Knowing that somebody's here but not knowing anything else about them."

"Yea, I know what you mean Kels, as soon as something happens we'll get right back on it okay?"

"That might be best" I was about to leave the dorms and go to my room to think when Polly's voice stopped me.

"and Kelly?"

"Yes Polly?"

"Don't lose too much sleep over it"

"Right"

We had been trying to figure this stuff out since about eight o'clock this morning and now it was about eleven, so lunch would be coming up soon. Better go check on the rest of the school…

**Once again, read and review, I wanted to make this longer but the next part of the story would be better as its own chapter I think, anyways tell me if you like it, thank you to Valvox and mamadelia for reviewing, the feedback was much appreciated, and I hope that you'll still like the story after I finish a few chapters. Remember, reviews help me learn!**

**~EvenAngelsFall96~**

**P.S. I do not own St. Trinians obviously, but I always forget to put a disclaimer, so don't try to sue me! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kelly's POV**

So now its about three weeks or so into the school right? And we already gave up on the whole camera problems thing, its still happening but we don't really bother checking anymore because so far nothings really happened. Right now the whole school is quiet except for a select few girls getting up to get some water and to take some pills for their hangovers, last night we had a big party for winning the hockey game yesterday against Cheltenham Ladies College, so naturally most everybody is passed out cold somewhere or another. So for right now, I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the short moment of silence before it slips away.** "Hello?"** and its gone.

I can hear somebody downstairs yelling for Miss Fritton, so I went to go find Polly.

"Hey, Polly" I whisper-yelled to her, she, like I was trying to do before the person downstairs interupted me, was trying to make the most of the lack of noise.

"What is it Kelly?" she asked, kind of annoyed.

"I need you to pull up the cameras in the main entrance for me"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just do it, somebody's downstairs"

"Okay, okay sheesh, miss bossy" she mumbled

"Just hurry"

She started to pull it up and from what we could see there was some sort of businessman in the lobby of the main entrance to the school, from what we could tell he looked annoyed at something and he kept checking his watch. He was about to yell again but before he could wake the whole school up Miss Fritton walked in and saw him.

"_Excuse me sir, but is there something in particular you are looking for?" Miss Fritton asked him._

"_Are you the owner of this establishment Ma'am?" He asked in an extremely irritated tone, as though just being at the school had ruined his entire day._

"_That I am, Camilla Fritton at your service" Miss Fritton said with a bit of a proud look on her face, I guess she really likes her job…_

"_Is there somewhere we could talk, in private, an office or classroom, anywhere?" There he goes being rude again, wonder what has his panties in a twist, yea?_

"_Of coarse of coarse" and there miss Fritton goes again, totally oblivious of his attitude towards her._

_She then started leading him to her office._

"Polly"

"I'm on it"

We were now switched to a clear image of Miss Fritton's office, just as they were entering…

"_So, what can I do for you today?"_

"_Well you see Miss-"_

"_Just call me Camilla please" Miss Fritton interrupted_

"_Camilla" he corrected himself "It has been brought to our attention that you haven't been paying your bills to the bank, now usually in this case we would simply send you some forms, stating that they were late ot that you failed to pay them, unfortunately we tried that, many times actually and you never responded or seemed to make any effort at all towards fixing the problem, from what they told me they also sent letters stating that the bank would have to shut your school down if you failed to pay, now-"_

"_If I remember correctly sir, I've paid most of the pending balance, in fact I paid a rather large sum of it a few months ago."_

"_We are very aware of that fact, but you must understand that after going that long without paying, even paying that large sum cannot-"_

"_I wonder if you realize sir that this institution happens to be home to a large number of students and-"_

"_Oh please, this school is full to the brim of nothing but juvenile delinquents and playground terrorists!"_

_Miss Fritton looked at him angry, then started shoving him to the door,_

"_Get out of my school" _

_"Miss Fritton, you need to pay the bank back their money or this 'school' of yours will be shut down!"_

"_Out"_

During this we had to switch back to the camera in the main entrance and the one looking over the drive.

"_Out!"_

_When he was just outside the door, he turned and stated simply "You have until the end of the school year only to make this less difficult for your students and there families, I suggest you tell your staff to start looking for jobs elsewhere"_

_And with that he turned to go to his car and spend off down the drive._

"This is very,very bad"

"Thank you Polly, for stating the obvious"

"What are we going to do Kell?"

I let out a long sigh "find as many people as you can, tell them to meet out on the hockey pitch later today, around five or so, have them spread the word, don't tell them why yet, then get Taylor, Andrea, Celia, The Posh, and the Twins and meet me back here, and please hurry"

"You've got it Kelly"

Right after Polly left I let out the breath I'd been holding and let myself fall on one of the beds in the dorm, a sick feeling making its way into my stomach.

"What are we going to do" I whispered to myself.

**Thank you for everybody that reviewed :) I'm glad that so many people like it so far, reviews are much appreciated and I'll start on the next chapter, but just remember that I've been doing this over a weekend so if I don't update as often its because my non-existent life needs tending to, hopefully it will snow tomorrow and I'll be able to write some more but I wouldn't count on it. Thanks again to all of you people who like my story, hope you continue to like it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kelly's POV**

Well, Polly brought everyone I asked her to get, the only thing we're waiting on now is for Polly to get her cameras up on a projector screen and for some speakers to be set up so we can show them all exactly what happened.

By the time Polly had finished putting the finishing touches on the equipment we were all starting to get a bit restless, the girls kept asking me what was going on, but I thought it was better for them to see for themselves so I had to keep telling them to be patient.

"Everything's set up Kel" Polly said from her laptop,

"Okay then, Everybody listen up!" When they were all looking at me I continued,

"Somebody came by earlier today, a man. He was from the bank and wanted to talk to Miss. Fritton"

"Where exactly are you going with this Kel?" Celia asked looking unsure of the problem,

"Let her finish" Polly interjected before I had the chance to say anything

"Well, uh, back on topic, Polly and I were watching from the cameras and lets just say he didn't come with the best of news"

"What do ya mean Kel?" The Twins asked in unison,

"Polly, play the tape"

"You got it Kelly"

As Polly played back the footage we had seen earlier, I watched the girls faces, at first it was annoyance at the mans hurried state and horrible attitude, then it was confusion, not fully understanding what the man was trying to say, followed shortly by shock once they finally grasped the situation he was describing, quickly after came anger at being called names by the arrogant man, and next to last was amusement at Miss. Fritton's actions towards the man, and last but not least was a mix between alarm and panic once the video was over and the reality of what happened truly sunk in.

Everybody was quiet for a few moments, the Posh Totty did there 'oh my god' hand gestures quietly to themselves, the Twins were holding each others hands looking like they were trying hard not to cry, Celia was for once fully in tune with reality looking like she was about to have a panic attack, Taylor and Andrea for once had nothing to say to each other and instead were just looking at each other unsure of what to do, and since Polly and I had already been through this, we were just trying to figure out what everybody was thinking.

Finally it was Andrea who broke the silence, "So what are we gonna do Kelly" her voice wavering a bit at the end.

When she finished her question everybody looked towards me expectantly,

"Yea, ya see there's the thing, hehe, umm, I have no idea"

And that's when all hell broke loose, they all started yelling at once,

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"But you always have some sort of plan!"

"No idea at all?"

"What are we supposed to do then!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" everybody immediately silenced, Polly, never being one to yell, had a proud, smug look on her face.

"Thank you Polly, now, this was only about an hour ago, so I don't really know what we're going to do, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to do anything, it just means we don't know what it is yet. So, anybody have any bright ideas?"

I was met with blank stares.

"Don't all yell at once" I mumbled to myself

"Okay, I need you guys to focus on the problem, the schools all going to be meeting on the hockey pitch latter today-"

"Why the hockey pitch?" Tania interjected

"Because it seemed like a good place at the time and because the whole school will be able to fit and hopefully they'll all be able to hear us when we tell them what's going on and what we're going to do about it"

"But we don't know what we're going to do about it" This time it was Tara who made the comment

"I know that which is why we're all here, to come up with a solution to the problem" by now this was getting a bit irritating, we aren't going to get anything done at the pace we're going at.

"So, does anybody have an idea, I don't care if it sounds silly or impossible or just plain stupid, we need a plan."

"First we should find out exactly how much money the school owes the bank, don't ya think Kelly?' Polly offered

"That sounds like a good place to start, do you could hack into the bank and access our files or do you think that's a bit to risky?"

"Sounds do-able" Polly said with a sly smile on her face before she started tapping away at the keyboard,

"Isn't Flash coming tonight Kelly?" Taylor asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well why don't we ask him if he could help then, you know all the stuff he does, he has to be able to help us come up with something" She responded

"Yea, and it, you know, isn't really even a problem weather its _completely_ legal or not is it?" Andrea added,

I pondered this for a moment, they _did_ have a point after all, technically whatever we come up with didn't have to be totally legal, we just had to make sure we didn't get caught. Besides, if it had those two agreeing on things, maybe it was worth a try…

"Tonight when he gets here I'll ask him about it, but until then, keep thinking of ideas, later when we explain it to the rest of the girls we'll just say that we have a few different ideas and that we're working on them, just act like we actually know what the heck we're doing so that they don't get too freaked out about it, okay?"

"Tonight after I've talked to Flash I'll tell you where we stand on that, hopefully we'll be getting good news. Anything else?"

"Um, yea Kel, About how much money we owe…"

"Yea Pol?"

"Its over half a million pounds…"

"I thought she said that there was only a small amount left though…"

"According to this, compared to what we originally owed, there is."

"Oh…"

**Its been snowing where I live for the past few days, we haven't had to go back to school yet, we probably will tomorrow though, but hopefully there will be a two hour delay or something, we have EOC's almost the same day we get back to school, I think they're giving us one day to get ready. Anyways, please remember to review and let me know what you think, hopefully the story will be able to be sped along a little bit, I think I'm going to try to get somebody to beta the story from now on, so I can have somebody else's opinion on the story before I put it out. Anyways, Peace Love and Pancakes Peoples!**

**I still don't own St. Trinian's :P **

**~EvenAngelsFall96~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kelly's POV**

Well, the day had gotten better after the initial shock of what was going on this morning finally wore off, I suppose. The girls had total faith in us and trusted that we would figure everything out when we told them earlier about what happened. We didn't necessarily tell them everything, but we told them enough for them to get the basic idea down pat.

So anyways, the only thing left to do now is ask Flash about helping us, so that's where I'm headed right now, hopefully I can do this fast so I can finally get some sleep, I really don't understand why he has to come so late at night, it's not like any police officers are really going to come to St. Trinian's and arrest him, they're not that stupid.

All I have to do now is find him and… there he is! Chatting up the sixth formers, _again_.

"Flash!" I called.

"Oh, hey Kel, didn't see ya there! How ya been?" he greeted me enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, whatever, listen Flash, I need to ask you a question…" I said to him with a self-assured smile.

"Ask away Kels." He said, smiling in what he _thought_ was a charming way, but really just made him look like he was slightly nauseated.

"I need you to do me a little favor." I said nonchalantly.

"What kind of favor are we talkin' bout here Kel?" he asked curiously, eyebrow quirked slightly.

"We have a bit of a problem on our hands here at St. Trinian's, you see, we owe the bank some money and-" he cut me off and I glared at him slightly.

"How much money are we lookin' at here?" he asked immediately, wary.

"Let's just say… a lot." I said, shrugging.

After he heard that he got a bit anxious and started playing around with his fingers and shuffling his feet.

"And what do you need me for exactly" He proceeded to ask cautiously.

"Don't worry Flash, it's not _bad_ or anything, we just need you to, you know, help us come up with something, throw out some ideas, put some thoughts out, just help us along." I told him reassuringly.

"You do remember what I do for a living, right Kel?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"Relax Flash, this is St. Trinian's, nobody ever said it had to be legal." at that he chuckled a bit.

"Well, I know that Kel, I just don't understand why, out of all of the connections St. Trinian's has, you would choose me."

"Well then, who else would I ask?" I didn't get it, what does he mean why him? Sure St. Trinian's has its fair share of connections that it's gathered over the years, but I can't think of anyone who would be particularly useful in this situation, apart from Flash of course.

"Well Kel, I'm not sayin that I know any better than you do in this situation, and of course I'll help if you want me too, but from what I know of her, Fritton's niece would have been a better choice if you ask me." He offered with a halfhearted smile.

"Whoa, let me get this strait, _you've_ met Miss Fritton's niece?" Out of everybody, _Flash_ has met her? I mean its _Flash_! Yet I'm supposed to be sharing my room with her and I still haven't met her! Unbelievable!

"Well, sure, she's always hung around the school a lot from what I've heard, even when she was younger she was always around, you should ask her being her roommate and all…" he trailed off when he looked into my eyes and saw the anger there.

"So, Flash, let me get this straight, you've met Miss Fritton's niece." I nearly growled, breathing heavily through my nose.

Flash nods his head meekly.

"And, you've talked to her?" I asked, still fuming.

Flash nods again, even more nervous than before.

"And you haven't told me, _why_ exactly?" I ask, hands thrown in the air in exasperation.

"Well, Kelly, I really didn't think you cared and-" I cut him off angrily.

"I have been trying, trying to find out about this girl for almost a month now, and you didn't think I _cared_!" I hissed, running a hand through my short hair in frustration.

"It really wasn't my place to say Kel-" he began.

"What does she look like Flash?" I suddenly asked.

"Now Kel-" He was starting to get nervous, well good, he should be, I mean, here I am trying to figure about anything I possibly can about this girl and not only has Flash met her, but he didn't tell me!

"Flash! What. Does. She. _Look_ like?" I yelled furiously, fists clenched in anger at my sides.

Deep breaths Kelly, you still need him for tomorrow, and then you can do whatever you want to him.

"I'm sorry Kel, I really am, but I don't think I should tell you." He muttered weakly, eyes downcast.

"And just why not?" I asked, my voice laced with indignation.

"Well, you see Kelly, this girl ain't exactly the most trusting of people, she barely even knows me, and most of what I know about her, I heard around. If she hasn't introduced herself to you yet, then I honestly don't think I should say anything, not even for you, and you know I'd do just about anything for ya." He replied, clearly scared of my wrath.

He was right about that at least, and it gets damn annoying too, he follows me like a lost puppy, except greasier, ya know?

"And besides, she told me not to." He added as an afterthought.

Excuse me, did he _really_ just say what I think he just said? _**Really**_?

"So let me get this straight, you're going to listen to _her_ over _me_?" I asked, stomping my heel-clad foot slightly.

Who the heck does little miss Fritton think she is?

"Well Kelly, she's not really the kind of girl that you don't listen to." He muttered darkly.

"You know what Flash, whatever, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" I asked, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Yeah Kel, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, clearly shaken.

"Be here around one," I told him sternly, "and _don't_ be late."

"Right, and Kel?" he asked quietly, turning back to me.

"What is it Flash?" I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more?" It came out as more of a question, but whatever.

"Right."

He turned and left, but even after his car turned out of the drive, I stayed in the same spot as I was in before, thinking about what the hell is going on in this school, or can you really even call it that, a school. Well, I guess you can, I mean we _are_ teaching the first years how to make bombs right?

And Fritton, damn invisible girl…

"**Polly!**"

* * *

**Well, thats chapter 4 everybody, hope you all liked it, I wrote it during World History today, we had to make up all of the snow days from last week, so we got stuck in saturday school :) and Thanks to Valvox for betaing it, is that even a word? B-E-T-A-I-N-G, I dont think so but anyways, you guys get what I mean, I hope. Review Please! Peace. Love. Pancakes. :) ~EvenAngelsFall96~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kelly's POV**

After talking with Flash and complaining about him and Fritton to Polly, I started to get everything figured out for when he was going to be over and help with our plotting. To tell you the truth, I really have no idea what direction we're going to be heading in with this meeting, all I know is that we need to figure something out. First, I went to find the girls and tell them what we had decided. Then I went to gather a few of our closer friends so the girls could have a bit more input – not too many people though, we don't need the whole school freaking out, we need to keep everybody as calm as possible until we have a plan set out. After I told them what was happening, all there was left to do was get a classroom set up, which went by rather quickly with the help of some first years.

But anyway, now it's five past one and everybody is ready and in the classroom - in their proper spots and ready to start. Or we would be anyways, if Flash were here on time, honestly, you can't trust that man to do anything right!

Everybody was starting to get restless when Flash still hadn't shown up ten minutes later, but as I was about to get up and talk to them the door slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, just had some car trouble is all." Said Flash as he burst in the room, running to the desk in the front, "Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"'bout time you got here Flash" Taylor called from up in the front.

"Well, now that I'm here and we're all ready, let's get started," He said, paying little mind to Taylor's comment.

And with that he started the discussion, getting everybody to start listing types of crime.

I have a feeling this is going to take a long time…

The meeting did take a long time and started off rather slowly, but the end results were most definitely worth it. Now we had a target, and the beginnings of what will hopefully be a fool-proof plan. We decided that we would be going after a painting called 'The Girl With The Pearl Earring', it's a bit risky, but I have a feeling that it will be worth it in the end.

The plan isn't very detailed yet; all we really know is that we're going to try to steal it, so we're working off from there. Right now we're all in a rarely used classroom by one of the staircases trying to figure out more details; Polly is on her laptop reading up about the painting while the others are trying to figure out what their talents are so they can help out.

"Hey Kel?" she asked with a grin.

I turned away from the others to look at Polly, who had just spoken to me.

"What is it Polly?" I replied, eying her curiously.

"How would you feel about taking a little field trip?"

* * *

It's not very long of a chapter, sorry, but the next one will hopefully be longer, my mom took my poor purple laptop hostage so I'm trying to make due with what little amount of computer time I have. Anyways, hope the chapter wasnt too suckish and thank you for all that review, I really appreciate any feedback I get. Peace. Love. Pancakes. ~EvenAngelsFall96~


End file.
